broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gijizark
Gijizark (ギジイザーク Gijiizaaku) is one of Bananarama's seven Hell-Generals. He is a one-armed, one-eyed, black, cyborg samurai that speaks in various mechanical sounds and tones, and he plays lead guitar in Bananarama's band using his feet. He wears black samurai armor and is outfitted with several cybernetic prosthetics and enhancements, including two robotic left arms, a mechanical eye patch, and a smoothie machine in his stomach. Origin Gerald Smith was a mild-mannered everyman with a steady, well paying job and a beautiful wife. He was well known in his neighborhood and was a paragon of of virtue among his good neighbors. One day, his boss, Mr. Ismail, called him into his office and asked him if he was willing to take part in some experiments for the company. He was subjected to various physical tests and several medications that where thought to enhance a person's strength, stamina, and agility beyond that of any normal human. However, the tests came up mostly negative and had no noticeable, or lasting effect on Gerald's body. He was thanked and compensated for his time and participation and went on his way home. Then, on his way to his car, he was mauled by a pack wolves disguised as travelling hat-salesmen. His mangled body was scraped up by Bananarama and equipped with mechanical enhancements and prosthetics. Through this, he became the first of the infernal Hell-Generals and struck down all who opposed his new master with mechanical precision under his new name, "Gijizark." Powers & Abilities Gijizark owns increased physical capabilities and computer-enhanced senses. He fights using a trio of cursed katana and the brim of his kabuto, which can be flung at enemies like a boomerang. However, despite his mechanical enhancements, Gijizark still has a serious leg disability from his injuries, and is highly confused in all combat, due to his lack of any real combat training. His heavy armor weighs him down, causing him to continuously crouch and hunch over. Also, Gijizark was never all that good with computers in his previous life and still is not to this day, so he barely knows how to use any part of his own computer interface. Despite this, he manages to hit things on occasion by randomly flailing around. His crouched stance also looks super intimidating, making him look like an actual threat. And he hits hard and moves fast enough to eventually shred his enemies to pieces. Voice actor Gijizark is voiced by Guacamole in the English dub. His Japanese and Korean voice actors were hired by Mecha Stalin and became involved in a plot to create a group of mutant cyborgs to take over the world. Due to this their names are have been removed by court order. Trivia * He is the only Hell-General to wear a full suit of metal armor. *Unlike the manga where he defeats the main cast, the anime took a new route and made him the first to be defeated, sparking outrage in the fandom. *Also, in the anime his gender and body is human male (because he is one), while in the manga he is just a butt in a suit of armor wielding a katana. *He listens to jazz! What a hip cat! *Gijizark owns one of the 100 Power Tendies, which is presumed to be used as a power source that keeps all of his robotic parts running properly. *Being unable to remove his armor, Gijizark finds it nearly impossible to clean himself or sleep. He often stays up late in the Hell-Generals' living room watching old horror movies. The other Hell-Generals tried many times to get him out of his armor or simply to make him stop screaming because they were "trying to sleep," but they were repelled by his incredibly powerful rotten fish smell. Category:Characters Category:Hell-Generals Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Demomen